Save Me
by merc with a mouth
Summary: Because sometimes heroes are the ones who need the most saving.


**Title**: Somebody Save Me

**Summary**: Because sometimes heroes are the ones who need the most saving.

**Warnings**: This fic contains yaoi slash m/m and dark themes involving self mutilation.

**A/N**: I know that this couple is a little weird but still if you really think about their pretty cute together and it makes loads of sense I've only read two other stories about this couple that completely inspired me to write my own (There Faking It and Irrelevance of Age both by Hotaru Aino). This fic was inspired by Somebody Save

**Disclaimer**: In this story Danny does cut himself, while I have never cut myself before having never felt the need I did not make this fic with the intention of mocking those who do. I'm also not writing this to say that cutting yourself is cool so please do not cut yourself because you think Danny Phantom does this story is completely fictional. If you are at all offended by this story please let me know so that I may change whatever it is that you view offensive. If you are currently cutting yourself or are undergoing any other form of abuse I implore you to seek help, because this is a very serious matter and is not to be taken lightly.

Somebody save me!  
Let your warm hands break right through it,  
Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it, just  
Stay (with Me), stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you,

**---Lancer/Danny---**

Danny Fenton had a secret –and know it's not the one that he's really Danny Phantom- no this secret was so serious that not even Tucker or Sam the only two people in the world he told almost everything to had any idea about it. He used to be just your average teenager starting high school for the first time as though that wasn't stressful enough what with his innate desire to be accepted by both his peers and his friends -knowing he couldn't have both- he was involved in an accident an accident so serious his very molecules were rearranged. Since then he had become what was referred to as a halfa not ghost nor human some form of hybrid in between, and he had to continuously save the lives of people who most of the time wished he were dead. He could just barely handle the life of an average school student much less a super hero but he somehow found a way to balance it all just barely mind you it was only made possible by his closely kept secret.

It had first started sometime after he gained his powers over ice instead of viewing it as wonderful gift he viewed more as a horrible burden that he could barely handle all on his own, it was an accident the first time it happened but it didn't stop him from going back again and again and again. He had been making himself a sandwich deciding to make it a large extremely elaborate sub sandwich feeling that he deserved it considering he had just saved the world yet again, he had been in the middle of chopping tomatoes angrily mind you as he went over the fact that no one seemed at all thankful for the rescuing over their lives. He remembered how frustrating it was to learn to just barely control his new power much less takedown an evil ghost known as Undergrowth when his hand had slipped and he unintentionally cut into his hand.

His breathing stopped for a moment as he watched the thin line of blood begin to slip from the wound that wasn't all that deep and almost immediately feel the tension slip from his body along with the blood. He swallowed softly as the realization dawned on him and he went to press the knife to himself again only this time to his upper arm hoping to feel the joy he had before but he stopped himself afraid to do something that he had always been taught was wrong for as long as he could remember. He jerked his had away suddenly as the footsteps of Jazz came into the kitchen her head deep in some psychology book offering him no greeting as she picked up an apple took a bite and continued on her way her head not lifting from the page she was reading. _'It's a wonder she doesn't fall on her face or walk into a wall' _he thought to himself all previous thoughts pushed to the back of his mind and continued making the sandwich.

A few hours later his ghost sense went off and soon after he had began a fight with Skulker who was holding a young girl no more than eight years old captive using her as leverage. Her mother stood off to the side screaming for someone any one to save her daughter and Danny had immediately jumped into action and began to fight off skulker. The other ghost not as stupid as he seemed had placed the small girl atop a very tall tree and lit it on fire when he realized he couldn't win. "You're going to have to choose whelp come after me or save the innocent child" he smirked before flying off in the opposite direction. Danny had immediately went to go and save the girl first freezing the fire then lifting her out of the tree to return her to her mother, the girl kicking and screaming the whole way begging not to be killed.

"Mommy" she cried rushing over to the warm embrace of her mother's arms "I was so scared I thought Inviso Bill was going to kill me" she choked out between her sobs as she clung to her mother's chest. Danny felt as though someone had kicked him _hard_ in his chest at the girl's words, she was afraid of him even though he had just saved her life he stared at the scene in disbelief the pain he felt in his chest not relenting. Of course it didn't help that the mother had fixed a harsh cold glare at him and was screaming things like 'Get away you ghost freak!' and 'Help Inviso Bill has gone on a rampage and tried to kill my daughter' the latter of the two snapping him out of his momentary stupor as he turned to leave refusing to let his tears fall not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

He lay in bed holding back his tears and trying to remember what life was like before he had been entrusted with this burden, and a small nott of tension and worry built at the pit of his stomach as he remembered the last time he had felt truly happy. It had been earlier that day while he was making his sandwich and he had accidently cut himself and almost immediately an inner battle of turmoil on whether or not it was worth the risk had begun inside his own head. When something shiny had caught his eye he walked over to the small desk meant for homework, as he got closer he realized that the thing that caught his eye was a compass he barley used in math. He picked up the instrument and felt the very tip of it, and was surprised at how happy he was to find out that it was sharp, he eyed it precariously and bit his lip slightly at the decision he was about to make.

He pressed it deep into his upper arm letting out the tiniest of whimpers at the initial pain and a soft sigh of relief soon followed as much like before everything that he had been so worried about before suddenly didn't feel so important at all anymore as a feeling of peace flowed through him. He watched with a small smile on his lips the blood running down his arm and he let out a chuckle of delight seeing as how for the first time in a long time he felt truly happy and he pressed the compass to his skin again and let another cut form along the side of his arm. He had continued this for what seemed like a forever of bliss when in reality had only been equivalent to five minutes before finding something to clean off the blood from the compass as well as himself and went to bed.

The next morning after being awoken by the incessant blaring of his alarm clock he got up slowly in a zombie like state having not been fully woken yet and dragged himyself towards the bathroom for a shower. While in the shower he eyed his handiwork running soft nimble fingers along the various gashes located on his arm a soft smile spread across his features as he remembered how happy he had felt. He sighed shutting off the water as he went to get dressed for school only this time instead of putting on his usual white and red t-shirt he had first put on a black long sleeve under shirt and then his usual shirt deciding it best not to alert his family or friends to something that wasn't even a big deal.

When he had reached school his friends did question him on the unusual attire and he had only offered them a smile and said "My new ghost power makes it a little colder than normal. No big deal nothing I can't handle" and waved his hand as though swatting a fly dismissing anymore of their questions. Both Tucker and Sam knew something was up but decided not to push it figuring that it couldn't have been all bad if it had put Danny into such a good mood and quickly hurried after him.

It had been three years since he first started cutting and it hadn't seemed that big a deal he only did it on occasion from time to time when he was feeling unusually down and it hadn't been much of a problem until now…

**---Lancer/Danny---**

**A/N: Yes I do realize just how short this was but it was just a proluge and I do promise that the first chapter will be loads longer also incase you didn't notice this first chapter was just a flashback really and Danny's acutally seventeen in the story.**


End file.
